Here to Tease
by angelaofthelord
Summary: Castiel, notoriously shy, and more recently, hermit is dragged out to a strip club by his brother Gabriel. It's there he meets a stripper named Dean and his life takes a interesting turn. Also eventual Sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everybody! Going in for my second story now, and I'm working on a couple more. But anyway in celebration of the film Magic Mike, I decided to do a stripper AU, it's not a film adaptation, the movie just made me wanna write about strippers. More often than not Castiel is a stripper in these kinda stories, so I thought I'd do it differently **

**Also there may be eventual Sabriel, not sure yet, but I'll set it up and go from there.**

**Anyways, I own none of these characters, the only thing that is my own is the mistakes as I have no beta.**

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Any kind of feedback!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Gabriel no! I am not going with you!"

"Why not little bro? It's been _months _since you went out. Let alone go on a date!"

"Oh and you think going to a strip club is going to help me get a date?"

"You never know!"

Castiel just groaned. It was the same conversation he and his brother Gabriel had for the last few weeks. He had been insisting on taking Castiel out at every opportunity. This time, it was to a strip club. Gabriel had even offered to take him to an all gay strip club; he was the most understanding family member when it came to his sexuality as Gabriel's was flexible to say the least.

Coming out to his deeply religious family was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do, his father wasn't pleased at all, and neither was most of his siblings, all except Gabriel. However, after he'd spent four years at college without contacting any of them, his Father had sent the first olive branch and invited him over for thanksgiving.

Whilst it was still a strained relationship, it was good to have his family back in his life. Even though Gabriel was one of the most annoying people he'd ever met, he loved him, and he was the only family member he could spend more than a couple of hours with. Though, at times like this, he wish his older brother would leave him alone.

"Look, Cassie, I know it's been a while since you've been with anyone. You need to move on from Inias."

Inias was Castiel's first serious boyfriend, they had been together nearly two years, but in the end, Inias had chosen his career over Castiel. It wasn't a particularly bad break up, and he was over him, honestly he was, but since then, he'd never felt it was necessary to go out.

They broke up about five months ago, and in Gabriel's eyes, that was far too long to go without sex.

"I _am _over him! We've been through this Gabe."

"Please come out with me! Just this once. I promise, I won't bother you about going out for at least… two months!"

Now that was a tempting offer. Two months without Gabriel's constant whining? He was sold.

"Fine." Castiel sighed and lifted his hands as a sign of defeat.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

And that was how Castiel, notoriously shy, found himself sitting at a grimy table at a strip club, a classy one, but a strip club none the less.

Gabriel was practically bouncing in his seat he was that excited, sipping a drink that could only be described as 90% sugar. Castiel may be gay, but there is no way he'd ever have one of those fruity drinks. A nice whiskey was more up his street, plus he has a weirdly high tolerance for alcohol.

"Cassie you're gonna love it. These guys are just the warm up. Wait till you see the main guys."

Although the guys on stage, and milling about the floor were pretty hot, none of them jumped out at Castiel and he was feeling rather disappointed. What was the point of being dragged to a strip club if all the guys were pretty mediocure?

"Oi Castiel! Are you even listening to me? Anyway there's this guy, and he huge. I mean like a fucking giant! Totally ripped. But he's my favourite so dibs. Jared is his stage name I think."

"I thought you said there was another main guy?" He was ashamed to admit he was mildly curious at this point; maybe it was time he found someone new. Try and live a little.

"Yeah, that guy's hot too don't get me wrong, but he's got nothing on my Jared. Hey I might even treat you to a lap dance if you're nice." Gabriel gave him a crude wink and nudged him a few times with his elbow.

Castiel groaned, he really didn't like the sound of that. In normal circumstances he would jump at the chance of having a lap full of hot guy, but this whole place made him feel dirty. He really wasn't used to this kind of thing.

"Not that I don't appreciate the offer-"

"Shut up Cas! The main show is starting."

Castiel scoffed, but did do what Gabriel wanted.

The lights around the stage dimmed, and then She's My Cherry Pie started playing. Castiel let out a small gasp when the most beautiful man he'd ever seen walked out on stage. He was wearing a cowboy hat and worn jeans with lots of rips all down the legs; they were tight and perfectly sculpted around the man's thighs and pert ass.

He was also topless, and his golden skin glistened under the stage lights, he was perfectly toned in Castiel's opinion. Broad shoulders and obvious muscles, but not overly so, just enough to make him look strong with over doing it. Castiel ached to taste this man's skin; he was the perfect embodiment of temptation.

Now his face was another thing altogether. Although he had a strong, obviously masculine, face, it had a feminine edge. Long eyelashes fanned over the tops of his cheeks and he coyly looked down, the longest he'd ever seen on a man, they framed his green eyes perfectly. Soft, pouty lips that begged to be kissed were definitely one of Castiel's favourite features on him. God, how he wanted to kiss him.

Castiel was so wrapped up in checking the man out he almost missed it when he began to move. A small smirk appeared on his face as he moved confidently across the stage. His movements were small and graceful yet they made a big impact on the crowd, the whole place was practically silent, everyone so engrossed on what the man was doing.

They had a table quite close to the stage so he had a good view of what was going on. When he reached the pole he reached down and pulled off his jeans revealing a small pair of boot shorts that left little to the imagination. This earned him a lot of cheers, and a lot of men threw bills on stage.

He gripped the pole and spun round once effortlessly, when he looked out at the crowd his eyes lingered at Castiel's table and when they made eye contact he winked. Castiel could feel his breath quicken considerably, his pants already started to grow tighter at the sight of this gorgeous man.

Once again he smirked, and grabbed on to the pole once again. He spun round gracefully lifting his legs off of the ground and wrapping them around the pole. Castiel had never felt envy towards an inanimate object before, but tonight it would seem was a night of firsts. Oh, how he wished he was that pole. The way the man wrapped himself around it and gyrated against it was practically sinful.

His dick grew harder, painfully so, at the breath taking sight before him.

All too quickly the song was coming to an end, in his big finish the man spun upside down before throwing his hat out in to the crowd. Said hat, happened the land right in front of Castiel's feet, without much thought he quickly picked it up.

He didn't noticed Gabriel grinning at him until he felt a sharp poke to his ribs.

"_That _was Jensen. And by the look on your face I'm guessing this trip was so bad after all?"

Castiel could do know more than nod dumbly.

"Well maybe you'll also rethink my offer of a lap dance?"

This got Castiel's full attention, and he twisted in chair to stare at Gabriel. He thought it over for a minute, what was the worst that could happen?

"Fine. But only him. I don't want one if it's anyone else."

"And who is this lucky gentleman that gets to give you a lap dance then?" a deep voice came from behind Castiel, causing him spin yet again in his seat much to the annoyance of his back.

There stood in front of him, still only wearing his booty shorts, was Jensen in all his oiled up glory. Somehow all the words Castiel knew just flew out of his brain leaving him stuttering like a fool. Why was he here? Oh god those shorts did look amazing, and they didn't hide much as he looked fairly well equipped…

Castiel's runaway thoughts were interrupted, for which he was quite glad, when Jensen spoke again.

"Cause I was kinda hoping to you a lap dance myself, as you took care of my hat and all."

Castiel couldn't quite believe this was actually happening to him. He finally found his words however and mumbled out a quick yes. Jensen's face actually lit up at this, giving him a huge grin.

"Well how about we take this to one of the private rooms then, I ain't too keen on sharing these y'know. I don't give 'em out often, so feel honoured." He winked at Castiel which did nothing to calm him down.

He hastily got up off his chair, almost knocking it over in the process. He could hear Gabriel sniggering behind him, so he turned and glared, holding out his hand to him expecting the money he'd promised.

Cash in hand Castiel followed Jensen down a corridor like a lost puppy. He was awestruck. How could one guy have such an effect on him, on his upstairs and downstairs brains?

Although Castiel wasn't complaining at the view he got from walking behind the stripper, he wished he would hurry up so they could get to it. His dick was getting very impatient, he was already achingly hard. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been this turned on.

Eventually, to Castiel's relief, they reached the private room. Jensen held out his arm and gestured towards the chair in the middle of the room, he took the hint and all but ran over to the chair.

"What's your name?"

"Castiel."

"Castiel? Nice name. right then Cas, do you know the rules?"

"Y-yes Jensen."

"Hey, I don't do this very often so I think you should at least know my real name." Castiel nodded quickly.

"Call me Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for all of the support, so many follows and favourites! **

**Also I'm going away for the weekend so I won't get to write until next, but keep reviewing please!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Y-yes Jensen."_

"_Hey, I don't do this very often so I think you should at least know my real name." Castiel nodded quickly._

"_Call me Dean."_

Dean. That named sounded so much better for this gorgeous man in front of him than Jensen. Castiel could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he was so nervous, oh god how he ached to touch Dean's skin. He had a spattering of freckles over his chest that he hadn't noticed beforehand, Castiel wanted to touch every single one of them, lick them, and map out his body.

"Now just get comfortable, and remember. No touching."

Castiel managed to stifle a groan, barely. It would be hard to resist, but he'd rather do that than be thrown out.

"O-okay."

Dean threw him a brilliant smile that made the warm arousal low in his stomach even greater, his dick was already straining against the front of his pants. The stripper chuckled at Castiel's flustered state.

When the music started Castiel's stomach turned in anticipation, he'd never done anything like this before. Even though he had had sex like most normal people, he was a fairly vanilla kind of guy; this was by far the dirtiest thing he'd ever done.

He held his breath as Dean gave him a down right filthy smirk, and his dick gave an answering twitch. Dean strode over to him with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Fuck you're hot Cas. You're special you know that? I don't do these for anyone guy."

Castiel was dumbstruck, what was so special about him? Why would this beautiful man pick him out over anyone else?

"Why me?" He rasped, his already deep voice made lower by lust.

Dean was right between his legs at this point, both of his strong hand gripping Castiel's thighs. He leaned over until his mouth was right next to Cas' ear.

"Your eyes. Bluest damn eyes I've ever seen, beautiful y'know? And your fucking hair, looks like you just had sex; I wanna run my hand all through it."

His hot breath tingled against Castiel's ear, sending the most pleasurable sensations throughout his body.

Castiel's breath was coming in ragged pants by now, the steady, seductive roll of Dean's hips turning him on even more. He was in reaching distance. It would be so easy to reach out and touch that golden skin.

Dean turned around so he got a full view of his tight ass, and my god it was one of the best views Castiel had ever had. He swayed his hips and moved his body in time with the body, making the most seduction illusion, Castiel could only imagine what it would be like to have this man above him, moving so gracefully and with such precision.

"Wish I could touch you. God, Dean. S-so beautiful." Castiel panted out. "Never seen anyone this gorgeous."

"Can't. I'll get fired."

Castiel groaned in frustration.

After another few minutes of the glorious torture, the heady beat of the music came to an end. He watched as Dean pulled on a tight, grey shirt; the stunning body being cruelly taken away from his view.

"For what it's worth Cas, I wish you touched me too."

Castiel choked a little; what was Dean saying? He still couldn't get over the fact Dean, practically a Greek god, was showing an interest in him.

"R-really? But I'm just me nothing compared-"

"Hey, shush." Dean spoke in a soft, reassuring voice; totally different from his earlier cocky demeanour. "You, Castiel, are gorgeous. Now if you can find it in your heart to give me your number, we might be able to do this again. But with dinner beforehand and less security?"

Castiel didn't hesitate before nodding enthusiastically and handing Dean his number.

"Thank you, now you better get back to your brother before he gets thrown out for molesting Sammy again."

"Sammy?"

"Oh that's my brother, Sam, he works here too, his stage name's Jared?"

"Yes Gabriel has mentioned him. Frequently."

"Yeah, he does seem to have a soft for Sam, I don't think he minds too much anyway."

"Wait, did you say again? Does that been he's been thrown out more than once?"

Dean looked around awkwardly whilst rubbing the back of his neck. Castiel thought he looked adorable when he blushed, it brought out his freckles.

"Erm yeah. He's cool though, the owner, Ellen doesn't mind him cause he buys so many of those damn cocktails."

"It sounds like he's quite the regular then."

"Well, I'm hoping you'll join him more often now actually." Dean replied with a cheeky smirk.

Castiel arched one eyebrow. "Oh and why would that be?"

"Cause I think you're fucking cute."

Castiel was shocked for a second at Dean's bluntness, but he decided to go with it.

"Well in that case I may have to take you up on that offer."

Dean just chuckled before looking at the clock on the wall of the room.

"I really need to go, Sammy will be wondering where I am, and I've got another show in twenty minutes."

Castiel was disappointed, he was really enjoying talking to Dean. Not only was he obscenely hot, he also was really fun to talk to. However Dean must have sensed Castiel's disappointment as he tilted Castiel's chin up so he could look him directly in the eye.

God those green eyes.

"Hey, I promise to call you though. I really want to see you again."

Dean flashed a warm smile that made Castiel's stomach feel all fluttery.

"I'll count on it."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

To say Gabriel was excitable was a complete and utter understatement. He was like a puppy on speed when he really got into something. The subject of his excitement tonight was a certain stripper by the name of Jared. Of course. At least it turned the conversation away from him. He was still reeling from his encounter with Dean, not entirely sure the whole thing had actually happened, it was more like a dream.

The whole trip home from the strip club was 'Jared this' and 'Jared that' and 'Jared looks like he's got a _massive_-'. When they got back to Castiel's house it wasn't much better. He was practically bouncing in his seat.

"I know he's like a foot taller than me but I think it'd work you know? We'd complement each other. Oh god I wonder if his size is proportional."

Castiel sighed and went to get another drink from the kitchen. He could still hear him from the other room.

"I wonder what his real name is. I mean don't get me wrong Jared's a sexy name but it's not quite right you know?"

Upon hearing this he stuck his head round the corner.

"I know his name."

"What? How? What is it?"

Castiel had to chuckle at his reaction, he was practically a toddler on his birthday.

"Sam. And I know because Dean is his brother."

"Wait, hold up. Who the hell is Dean?"

"Jensen."

"So Jensen and Jared, or rather Dean and Sam, are brothers, both totally hot, and both strippers?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god this is amazing. Why did Dean tell you his real name?"

Castiel blushed, knowing once he told his brother he'd never hear the end of it. He'd be gushing about his new epic romance for weeks, and worst of all, he would be ridiculously big headed as it was his idea to go out in the first place.

"Because, he said he liked me and wanted my number."

"CASSIE. I'M SO PROUD. My little brother! Landed a stripper! This calls for some ice cream."

Castiel had to laugh, and if he was honest it was the most he'd laughed in a long time. Since he'd broken up with Inias he'd become a recluse, barely speaking to anyone apart from Gabriel. And he wasn't the best company a lot of the time. The break-up had broken him, destroyed his confidence, after Inias had decided his work was more important than his long term boyfriend, Castiel felt worthless.

He'd been feeling a lot better as of late, but the confidence had never come back, whenever he thought about dating again he was haunted by the thought that he would be left again, thrown away when something better came along. He was just a stepping stone to better things it would seem. However meeting Dean had been completely different, at first all he'd felt was pure lust but quickly it grew. He had butterflies when he thought about seeing him again.

Dean was the beginning of good things he thought; he seemed caring despite his bravado. Castiel could only hope he wouldn't be broken again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Another big thanks for all support. Please review, it means a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I find myself thanking you all for your amazing support, and I'm really hoping you continue! It really does mean a lot.**

**So anyway, moving on, I'm sure you're not here for my silly ramblings. I'm gonna try and write this story fairly quickly as I'm going away in a few weeks and I want it all finished by then as I'm sure you do too.**

**On with the story… and look out there will smut ahead…**

**Oh and the point of view will change throughout instead of just Castiel's.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been two days since Castiel had been to strip club, and two days since Dean had promised to call him; and now he was a nervous wreck. Every time the phone rang, or there was a knock at the door his heart leapt into his throat and started beating a mile a minute. Castiel knew it was stupid to be this hung up on someone already, especially when said person was a stripper, Dean was stupidly handsome, he probably had dozens of men and women queuing up to be with him.

Gabriel meanwhile, was getting more and more frustrated with fretting and moping about the house, and he had said as much.

"For God sake Castiel! It's only been two days, people have lives and jobs! Give it another day or too. For the sake of my sanity."

Castiel just huffed and went up to his room, leaving his brother to glare intently at the back of his head. He knew what his brother was saying was true, he shouldn't really be freaking out this much, logically he knew this. That didn't stop the irrational part of him from having a meltdown.

Instead in wallowing in his self-pity and self-doubt, he decided that a hot shower would be a whole lot more beneficial and would help him relax. Once the warm water began cascaded down his sore muscles, they started to relax, the tension melting away.

Immediately flashes of forest green eyes appeared in his mind, as much as he tried to push away the thoughts of a certain tanned stripper, they came back stronger and stronger. Images of rolling hips, a swaying body and miles of golden muscles flooded his thoughts. As he groaned his blood rushed south, and his cock began to fill.

Castiel ghosted his hand down the expanse of his torso, pretending the phantom touches were in fact Dean's. He shuddered under his own gentle caresses. In his mind Dean was standing behind him, naked skin pressed up against his own, snaking his wide, calloused hands round until it wrapped around Castiel's swollen cock.

"Ughh Dean.."

He started moving his wrist faster picturing the way Dean would take him against the wall of his shower, pressing into him slowly until his was balls deep inside Castiel.

Wetting one finger in his mouth, he reached behind and pressed his fingers on to his small, puckered hole, just teased. After circling it a few times, he pushed inside sighing at the satisfying burn. At this point he was getting really close to his release and he could feel his orgasm fast approaching.

"Oh god… Dean please… ugnnh… DEAN."

As he sped up working his aching dick he bent his finger and found his prostate, and that was it. Castiel came hard in thick, hot spurts.

Sagging against the wall of his shower Castiel sighed, he really was in deep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unbeknown to Castiel, Dean was also having his own crisis and mini freak out.

"For fuck's sake Dean. Just call the guy. Stop sulking, get off your ass and get laid. You already know he's interested."

"But Sammy! I really like him, I haven't wanted anything more than sex for a long time, and you know that. But Cas, I don't know, he's different. What if he thinks I'm a slut? If he's only interested me because I'm a stripper."

It had happened to him before, he'd meet a nice guy, and once they found out what he did it went one of two ways, either they looked at him like a piece of meat and expected him to jump into bed with them; or they called him every hateful slur they could think of. He had been called a whore or a hooker more times than he could count.

Dean loved his job, it was fun and it paid good money. Plus he and Sam were both saving up enough money to put Sam through law school once they had enough. He wasn't ashamed, but he couldn't deal with it when other people were.

"Dean he won't think that, and if he just wants to sleep with you then he's not worth worrying over is he?"

"I… er. Yeah I suppose. Man I suck at this relationship crap."

"Well I am awesome so you have nothing to worry about unless you mess it up. Now tell me more about his brother who wants my hot ass…"

Dean glared at Sam and flipped him off, walking off in the direction of his room, he decided to bite the bullet and call Castiel. He'd never been this nervous about calling someone before. Dean sighed, he really was in deep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Castiel almost tripped over his towel in an effort to grab his ringing mobile. Looking at the caller ID he saw it was an unknown number, his heart beat rapidly increased immediately.

"H-hello?"

"Um hey, is that Cas. It's Dean. You know, the stripper guy?" Dean added, slightly shamefully though.

"Hi Dean, of course I remember."

It was easy to tell that both of them were extremely nervous.

"I er, I'm really sorry I didn't call sooner, I just was scared."

"But why?"

"Thought you might only be interested in me because I was a stripper."

Castiel had to laugh at that, while Dean was one of the sexiest men he'd ever met, he really did like him.

"Dean, don't worry. I honestly do like you. Insane sex appeal aside."

He sighed a breath of relief. It was going to be alright. And in true Dean style, once his insecurities were dealt with, his confidence came back with a vengeance.

"So how about that date then? How does a movie sound?"

"Perfect. Tomorrow evening?"

"I can't wait! I see you there about six?"

"Okay, well I better be going Dean, you caught me just as I was getting out of the shower, I can't sit around all day naked now can I?"

And with that Castiel hung up, leaving a rather shell shocked Dean on the other line. For the first time in practically forever he found himself speechless.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The two men had agreed on seeing the new action movie, although Castiel didn't really care all too much about what film they saw, he knew he'd be watching Dean for most of the time.

Dean had similar ideas.

If anyone had asked either of them about the plot of the movie, the most detail they could of given was at some point there were explosions.

Dean had practically jumped on the back row, in order to 'give them privacy' he said, and then cautiously leant in, well aware that it would be their first kiss.

The first tentative press of Dean's lips against his own had been chaste at first, until he opened his mouth slightly and teased his tongue against the line between his lips. Dean opened up too, his own tongue curling and licking inside Castiel's mouth. While he was revelling in the taste that was so purely Dean, he let Dean take control of the kiss, moving his mouth slowly and sensually against his.

They stayed like that for the majority of the film, leisurely making out, drowning themselves in each other. Unfortunately the film ended all too quickly in Castiel's opinion.

"How about we go back to my place, I think I said something about a private show didn't I?"

Castiel grinned; he couldn't imagine this date going any better.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as they were through the front door Dean launched himself at Castiel, latching on to his neck, kissing, biting and sucking marks that would surely last for days.

He groaned under the intense attention Dean was giving him.

"Oh god Dean… that feels so –OH- good."

"You bet baby, how about we move this to the bedroom?"

Castiel would have giggled at how cheesy that sounded if he wasn't already painfully turned on, the aching hard on he had proof of this.

Once in Dean's room, Castiel found himself shoved down onto the bed staring intently up at Dean with a lust filled gaze. Dean smirked down at him, his expression similar to when they were at the strip club.

"Now if you're a good boy you might get to touch this time."

Castiel nodded numbly and just watched enthralled as Dean slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, teasing him. After the shirt was off he made quick work of his pants, suddenly standing in front of Castiel in only his tight black boxer briefs, erect member threatening to burst out.

Before Castiel had chance to do anything, he suddenly had a lap full of half-naked Dean, who was straddling the stunned man.

"I think it's time for a proper lap dance don't you?"

Dean ground his hips down hard, pushing both of their erections against each other effectively cutting off Castiel's reply. The fiction this created was glorious but it wasn't enough. Soon the desperate kisses and the dry humping wasn't enough for Dean.

"You. Naked. Now."

Castiel didn't need telling twice and quickly stripped out of his clothes as quickly as his uncoordinated limbs would allow him. Once naked Dean manhandled him until he was in a suitable position; read sprawled sinfully across the bed.

"I'm gonna ride you so hard baby." Castiel moaned and bucked his hips upwards, desperate to sink into Dean's tight heat.

"Heh, slow down, I need some lube first."

He sighed in frustration, lying there helpless as Dean leant over him to get the lube that was strategically placed next to the bed.

"Planned this did you?" It was Castiel's turn to smirk this time.

Dean just chuckled and reach behind himself to quickly prep himself, Castiel watched intently as one finger became two, and finally three and his scissored himself open. Dean's breathy moans filling the air as he began fucking himself down onto his fingers. Castiel quickly rolled on a condom as Dean appeared to be slowing down his fingering.

"Ungh, oh god I'm ready. Just fuck me please Cas."

Dean shuffled forward on his knees, and Castiel placed his hands on Dean's hip, supporting him as he lowed himself onto Castiel cock. He sank down slowly until he was buried to the hilt, sighed softly at the feeling of fullness.

As Dean circled his hips adjusted, Castiel groaned at the wonderful feeling of tightness.

"Oh… so damn tight Dean, fuck. Oh god not gonna be long, p-please move."

Dean obliged, gently moving up and down settling on a fairly slow rhythm, but as soon as Castiel adjusted the angle of his hips that changed.

The head of Castiel's cock brushed right against his prostate, sending sparks throughout his whole body, he was shaking with pleasure. He began moving up and down faster after that, desperate to feel that wonderful pleasure again, Castiel didn't disappoint, dick brushing up against his sweet spot every other stroke.

Soon they were both very close to the edge.

"C-Cas. So close baby, g-gonna come."

"Is that right? Are gonna come on my cock alone? Come on, let go, I know you're a slut for my cock."

Dean moaned in response, and Castiel grabbed his hips with such force it would surely leave bruises; not that Dean minded though. He forced Dean to stay still, and his snapped his hips, furiously pounding against Dean's ass, relentlessly pressing against Dean's prostate. And soon it was too much and he felt himself tumble over the edge, spilling his hot, white release all over Castiel's stomach.

All of Dean's muscles seized up with the force of the orgasm, causes to Castiel to quickly follow with his own orgasm, Dean milking him for everything he had.

He collapsed under his own weight and landed on top of Castiel, not caring if he got come smeared all over his chest.

"Dean, you have to move, you're kind of heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?"

Castiel chuckled. "Of course not, I just want you to move so I can cuddle with your sexy ass."

"Pfft my sore ass more like."

Both men chuckled softly, before curling up next to each other and slipping into a deep sleep, exhausted by the night's activities.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**There you go you pervs!**

**Hehe please remember to review, means so much to me and means I write faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I must clarify, when I call you all pervs that includes me too. We are a big pervy family!******

**Thanks again for reviews, thought I'd try and get this chapter out asap as I'm going to have no time to write tomorrow.******

**But yes. I think it's time we start to get a bit of Sabriel in there don't you?**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Castiel awoke the next morning, he felt sore all over. But in a good way he decided, heh his muscles hadn't had a work out like that in a while.

Rolling over in the soft cotton sheets he noticed that he was alone in the big bed. Confused, he stepped out of bed.

As soon as he walked out Dean's bedroom he was immediately struck with the delicious scent of sizzling bacon. He made his way over to the kitchen where he found Dean cooking breakfast, wearing only his boxers, and a pink apron. Even more amusing was the fact he was dancing whilst singing, rather badly, what appeared to be 'Sexy Back'.

Castiel chuckled softly from his view point, against the door. He wondered how long he could stand there, enjoying this sight, before Dean noticed him.

Shaking his hips, in the most adorably dorky way, Dean started to shout. "CAS I MADE-"

He stopped abruptly when he saw Castiel leaning against the door frame, smirking with his eyebrows raised in a questioning look.

"Yes Dean? Did you want something?" Castiel said as innocently as he could, eyes wide with feigned virtue.

Dean coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "…erm how long were you standing there Cas?"

"Long enough to find out that, even though I had no idea it was lost, you are indeed bringing sexy back."

Whilst Castiel was laughing he glared and threw his apron at his face. That'll teach him to laugh at his mad singing skills.

"Yes well, say my singing is amazing or no bacon for you." Dean adds sulkily.

"Your singing is amazingly bad." Castiel dead pans.

"HEY! How about you saying my singing is amazing or no sex hm?"

Castiel gasped dramatically before running and jumping into Dean's arm, who luckily was paying attention so he caught him no problem. He peppered Dean's face with small kisses.

"You are a wonderful singer and an incredibly sexy man and you can definitely pull off a pink apron."

"You know this totally makes you my bitch now, right?"

"Erm, excuse me, who was it who had a dick up his ass last night?"

Dean laughed, and lowered Castiel down on to his feet. "Shut up. I could totally make you beg for my cock if I wanted to."

"Give me bacon and I'll think about it." He winked and went and sat down.

The rest of the meal passed with a comfortable silence, giving each other the occasional playful nudge. Castiel hadn't felt this happy or at peace in a long time. While he had gotten over Inias quite a long time ago he'd never really gotten around to dating again. He'd never felt it was right, and he certainly didn't want to put himself out there if it was for someone he had lukewarm feelings for. But Castiel knew it was different with Dean, he couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something there.

"Now you have fully appreciated my culinary skills, are you up for round two m'lady?"

Castiel laughed and allowed himself to be carried upstairs by a very eager Dean.

When they reached Dean's room he was tossed onto the bed, and he quickly clambered out of his underwear and sprawled out, trying his hardest to look seductive.

Dean crawled on to the bed shortly after, in a similarly naked state, before pressing light kisses on to his chest. When he reached Castiel's dusky nipple he toyed with it in his mouth, licking and sucking and giving the other nipple a similar treatment until Castiel was a quivering mess underneath him.

"Oh god Dean…t-touch me please."

And Dean obliged, scooting further down the bed until his face was next to Castiel's leaking cock. He inhaled that sweet, musky scent of Castiel's arousal, and lowered himself closer. Dean pressed an open mouthed kiss to the inside of Castiel's thigh, so close to his balls that he could feel the heat coming off of Dean's skin.

"Stop teasing and suck me."

"Someone's pushy!"

"You fucking bet I am."

Smirking, Dean leant over a licked a long stripe from the base of Castiel's dick to the wet head, before settling there to suckle on the head. He revelled in the bitter-sweet taste that was quite addictive. Dean gave him a few more small sucks before bobbing his head even lower, he felt the head of Castiel's cock nudge against the back of his throat. Allowing him a few moments to adjust, as the muscles relaxed he pushed the cock further down.

When he heard Castiel moan loudly above him he smirked dirtily around the wet cock in his mouth.

He started to move after he was satisfied Castiel was incoherent. He started slowly, but soon started bobbing his head faster, this action making Castiel mumble nonsense and grip his short hair hard. Dean liked it quite rough and this only served to turn him on even more, he could feel his own cock leaking pre come all over the sheets below his.

Castiel bucked up into Dean's hot mouth when he felt his balls tighten, knowing his orgasm wasn't far off, he needed to feel more of that delicious wet heat around his aching cock. Shamelessly bucking into his lover's mouth, he was thankful Dean was so good at this. He never had a blow job like this before, it seemed those cock sucking lips weren't just for show.

Dean couldn't take it anymore, after wrapping one of his hands around his cock he started to get himself off, he could tell from the way Castiel was moving that he was close. And as he was losing rhythm he knew he was too.

With one last long suck he felt Castiel stiffen before emptying his release into Dean's mouth, who swallowing everything like he was a starving man.

The salty taste of Castiel in his mouth sent him over the edge, making him shoot hard over his sheets. He them crawled up Castiel's wrung out body and claimed his mouth in a sloppy, filthy kiss, making sure Castiel could taste himself on Dean's tongue.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They lay next to each other in the bed, with Castiel curled up at Dean's side with his head resting his chest. Dean loved the way Castiel's wild, black hair tickled the bottom of his chin, he stroked his hair absentmindedly. He loved everything about this moment; there was no awkwardness, just them enjoying each other's company.

"You know your brother?"

"What, Sammy?" Dean replied cautiously, not knowing where this conversation was headed.

"Is he gay?"

"Um, well he's bi, but yeah he likes men."

"Do you think introducing him to my stalker brother would be too weird?" Castiel said, all too innocently, for what that statement suggested.

Dean didn't know Gabriel that well, and Castiel was glad of that, because if he knew how annoying he could be he probably wouldn't be too keen on introducing him to his baby brother.

Gabriel was a good guy at heart; he just came on a little…strong.

"To be honest I think he kinda has a crush on the guy, but if I try and set him up with anyone he'll run a mile." Castiel frowned. "He doesn't trust my judgement, I accidently set him up with a transvestite once." He added chuckling at the memory.

"Hm, I think if we're gonna do this we're gonna have to be sneaky."

"Aha, do I smell an evil plan forming Mr Novak?"

"That you do, Mr Winchester, that you do." He added his best evil laugh for effect.

"Why'd you want to set him up so bad?"

"Well with him out of the house so often, we shall be able to have lots of wonderful sex, and you can teach me how to strip."

Grabbing the other man and rolling them over, Castiel launched in to a deep, passionate kiss.

"Well Cas, I do like the sound of this plan already."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Volia! I didn't think I'd get this out so quickly! Was a struggle and I'm not sure it's the best chapter, I **mean it's a bit of filler, but it's leading up to bigger and better things hopefully. Sooo review my lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I seriously can't believe how much feedback this story is getting, thank you so much everyone! It really does help, and gives me that push to write more, and more quickly. So yes, I love you all.**

**And 4chordTardisLord, I like that idea very much; I think I'll save it for a later chapter…**

**Although I have a bottom Dean preference, I don't mind when Cas bottoms too, so don't we'll have that coming up soon too!**

**I just want to say, I obviously don't know anything about stripping or their performances, so please forgive me when I write about Dean routines, if anything doesn't sound right or if it's just plain wrong.**

**I'm still not a hundred per cent sure on how I'm gonna get Sam and Gabriel together yet, writer's block. Wahey. So this is another filler of sorts, well I suppose it's development of their relationship.**

**Aaaand on with the story.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Over the next few days Dean and Castiel had been texting each other practically non-stop, about everything from their brothers to Dean's somewhat obsessive love for his car. Well, some may say it was obsessive but Castiel found it cute he could get that excited over his 'baby'.

Castiel happy, really happy in fact.

Which was why he found himself sitting alone in the strip club, at 5pm on a Wednesday, (still wearing his crumpled suit and trench coat, as he'd come straight from work at his family's firm, Novak and Sons Solicitors.) waiting to see his boyfriend perform.

Half an hour and three sex on the beach cocktails later and it was time for Dean to perform. Castiel was already half hard in his pants, his anticipation of seeing Dean half naked only spurred on his arousal.

When Dean, or rather 'Jensen' stepped out, Castiel adjusted himself in his seat, and settled to watch the show. This time, rather than a cowboy outfit, Dean was wearing a fireman's uniform complete with hat and a trailing hose.

After spinning the hose around a few times, rolling his hips seductively to the beat of the steamy music, Dean pulled off his shirt, revealing the oiled up skin that Castiel had spent the weekend tasting. He could feel the blood filling his cock, getting him to full hardness, straining against the front of his slacks.

Watching Dean perform was hypnotic, somehow the graceful sway of his body drew him in, leaving the how club silent. All eyes on Dean.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dean lost himself in the performance, letting the sound of the music wash over him; he loved to perform, it sent a thrill through him.

As he seamlessly pulled his trousers off, thanks to the discrete velcro in the seam, through the dim light of the club he noticed a pair of piecing blue eyes holding him in a lusty gaze. It was Castiel. If he wasn't so focused on what he was doing he would have faltered in his performance, instead the intense stare his boyfriend drove him to perform harder. With each thrust and roll of his hips, he imagined he was on top of Cas, driving into him. And from the way Castiel shifted in his seat and licked his lips, he could he was imagining a pretty similar situation.

Dean tried to keep his body under control though, the last thing he wanted to do was pop a boner when all he was wearing was a thong.

The part of his act when he was on the pole was his favourite, he felt powerful yet graceful, and still managed to come across as sexy, in a rugged masculine way.

He was determined to drive his boyfriend wild with his performance, Dean could just imagine how difficult it must be for him to sit there and not being able to touch himself or find any release. As he span around the pole, Dean threw his head back exposing the long column of his neck. He could feel as the beads of sweat trickled slowly down, making his skin glisten even more under the heavy stage lights.

Using all of his strength he pulled himself high up the pole, using the momentum to spin fast downwards, legs parting as he went. When he was near the bottom, he slowed, gracefully lowering himself into full splits.

As he was fully stretched on the floor, legs wide as they could go, he looked over to where Castiel was sitting and when they locked eyes, he bit his lip and winked.

Even from this far away he didn't miss how Castiel's breathe hitched.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Dean winked that was it, he couldn't fake this cool exterior anymore. He was damn near desperate, all he needed now was to be bent over the nearest surface and fucked hard by his sinfully gorgeous boyfriend.

Oh god that body.

Sure enough within minutes of Dean disappearing off the stage, he reappeared right next to Castiel. No words were exchanged; Dean just yanked him up by his elbow and dragged him off down a corridor. A different corridor from the one were the private booths were, so Castiel had no idea where they were heading.

Soon Castiel found himself being manhandled into a small dressing room, and no sooner had he entered as he was pressed up against the door being assaulted by kisses.

Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's, pouring his desperation into the kiss, and Castiel could feel Dean's firm cock pressing against his hip. He needed Dean inside him as soon as possible.

"P-please. Dean. Fuck… fuck me please." Castiel would never admit how he whimpered, but at this moment in time if Dean asked, he would get down on his knees and beg. He needed him that bad.

"God. Fuck, Cas. You know what you do to me? Never wanted anyone so bad." Castiel shuddered at the heat behind those words.

Suddenly Dean pulled him away from the door and led him over to the small couch.

"Strip." Castiel loved the heated look he gave him.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" he replied, grinning cockily.

"Fine." Dean retorted raising one eyebrow. He pulled off the thong he was still wearing and stood proudly with his hard cock bouncing free, and curling up towards his stomach. "All stripped. Your turn."

Castiel's words got caught in his throat, Dean was driving him crazy, the sight of him in standing their unashamedly had short circuited his brain.

His golden skin accentuated his defined muscles, tiny beads of sweat dripping down over every curve. Castiel could practically smell Dean's arousal. His cock stood there proudly, pearls of pre come already forming, the head an angry red from need.

Quickly as he could Castiel stripped out of his cursed clothes, aching to feel his naked skin against Dean's. As soon as he was bare he bent over the couch offering his ass up, Castiel could practically feel Dean's heated gaze on him.

"Fuck…" He barely heard the ragged whisper from Dean.

Moments later he could feel the heat coming off Dean, meaning he was right behind him, and then a lube covered finger circle his entrance. His breathing quickened and he tried to move his hips back, desperate to get Dean inside him.

"Eager much."

"Stop. Teasing."

With one swift movement the slick finger breached him, leaving a pleasant burn in his muscle. Castiel made himself relax as Dean prepared to put the second finger in alongside, and the fingers scissored him open, going deeper and deeper with everything thrust he felt himself loosen, and start to come apart at the same time.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Castiel was making the sweetest sounds beneath him, little breathy moans and stuttered pants. It was addictive, he wanted to take his time and drink in everything about this sight, but not today. Right now all he needed was to be buried deep inside his boyfriend's tight hole.

"You ready baby?"

"Y-yeah." Oh god how Dean loved the way he sounded so needy.

He quickly tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it onto his aching cock, he hissed at the feeling. He was already so turned on; he knew he wouldn't last long.

Dean smirked at the way Castiel pushed his hips backwards when Dean's dick nudged against his sloppy hole, he really was desperate for his cock.

As he pushed in about half way he let out a groan at the tight heat surrounding his cock, it took all his self-restraint not to slam into Castiel in one stroke. When he felt Castiel wiggle his hips, and he heard the tiny broken moan of "More" he began to move.

Rolling his hips and he felt his cock plunge deeper in to the fantastic heat, Dean let out a low moan, and bent down to kiss the back of Castiel's neck.

Adjusting his hips and starting a more brutal pace, Castiel screamed his name. he knew he'd found his prostate. Liking this new angle he gripped his lover's hips hard enough to leave bruises, but for now it didn't matter.

As their bodies moved as one, rutting together like animals, Dean latched onto Castiel's neck again, nipping and kissing. Marking him up, making sure to leave a lasting reminder than Castiel was his.

All too soon he could feel his orgasm approaching.

"Oh god C-Cas. Please so close."

"Me too, me too. Fuck. Just touch me." Castiel whimpered.

Reaching round Dean grabbed Castiel's leaking cock and started jerking him in time with his thrusts. "So hard for me Cas aren't you? God you feel so good."

"C-close Dean… Please unghh. Fuck… oh… harder."

The delicious pleads spurred him on, and Dean pounding into him with full force, hitting Castiel's prostate on every stroke. His rhythm started to falter, and all of a sudden Castiel spurted his come all over his hand, and his was the last straw sending him tumbling over the edge right after.

"Fuck Dean. I'm going to have to visit you at work more often."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later that night as they were curled up in Castiel's bed, he suddenly had an idea. He elbowed Dean in the side in an effort to get the lazy ass to wake up.

"Hey. Dean. Oi. Dick." He emphasised each word with a poke to Dean's face.

"What." He mumbled sleepily.

"Wake up you dick."

"This had better be important."

"You said your brother wanted to study law right?" Dean nodded. "Well how do you think he'd like to intern at Novak and Son Solicitors for a couple of months?"

The devious smirk on Dean's face was all the answer he needed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Mm sorry for another filler-ish chapter.**

**But please review anyways **


	6. Chapter 6

**Just realised, all I do is ramble on these notes don't I? **

**Ah well, I think I'm sort of amusing.**

**See I'm doing it again?**

**Here we go for the regular thanks to everyone, you're all amazing and so is your support!**

**None of these characters are mine I just like making them do dirty things to each other. I'm a bad person I know.**

**We're going for our Sabriel interaction in this chapter, but first a bit of history of the Winchesters . italics indicate flash back.**

**The only thing that is my own is the mistakes. Ba dum tish.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

For as long as he could remember, Sam Winchester had always looked up to his big brother. Ever since their Mom died in a house fire he was six months old Dean has been looking out for him. And since then he's always been there for him, giving up what he wanted just to make Sam happy.

Throughout their childhood their Father was pretty much absent, always travelling for odd jobs that popped up, and even when he was home he spent the majority of the time drunk off his ass. Mary had been the love of his life and he'd never gotten over her death, and consequently his kids had suffered. Or they would have if it hadn't been for Dean.

As soon as he was able, Dean got a couple of jobs, small crappy jobs, but still he brought in some extra money. Sam didn't realise at the time how much Dean was actually giving up for him, his grades suffered badly, and he didn't actually have that many friends despite what Dean would have him believe.

Behind the macho, ladies' man image Dean had all through high school; little did Sam know that Dean was having his very own sexual identity crisis. All the girls he'd fooled around with had turned out to be a cover, burying his real desires as far as he could, fearing what would happen if he faced the truth.

The truth, as it happens came to a head a little after Dean graduated. One weekend in the summer, on one of Dean's rare days off, they got a call telling them their Father had been in an accident, a drunken car crash they'd been told. Not that was Dean was surprised, according to him that was way their father was always destined to go. Sam on the other hand had suffered a lot more. John was the only parent he'd only known, he was devastated when he found out he was gone, for good this time.

However, once again, Dean was there for him. Looking after him and helping him through the whole ordeal, in short, Dean had been his rock.

But what Sam didn't know was that without the money there Dad had sent, it was a small amount but it always came nonetheless, they were broke. They couldn't afford food let alone new clothes as it seemed Sam would never stop growing. Dean did what he had to. Nothing illegal though, although that was an option.

That was when Dean starting stripping, not that Sam knew at the time. Coincidently, this was around the same time Dean came out to Sam. Although he had no idea that the fact he was working in a gay strip club was the deciding factor in Dean coming to terms with his sexuality after years of inner turmoil.

As it turns out Sam did eventually find out about the stripping, and consequently everything else, about a year and a half after their Dad's death.

They were walking down a street, when a rather plump, sweaty man came over and tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"_Oh my, it's actually you, I thought it was but I wasn't sure. I'm a big fan Jensen. Really. I love your show."_

_Dean looked understandably flustered, his cheeks turned pink and he looked around awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck._

"_Um well, thanks it's a p-pleasure to meet a fan."_

_The man all but giggled._

"_Well I'll see you next week!" And with that the man was gone, giddy from the conversation._

_Dean was all set to pretend like that conversation had never even taken place, but there was no way Sam was going to._

"_Um Dean?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are you going to explain what the hell that was about _Jensen?" _Dean narrowed his eyes and glared at his brother._

"_No."_

"_Dean seriously just tell me. I won't judge. I never before have I?"_

_Dean looked down sheepishly, knowing his brother was telling the truth._

"_I'm a stripper."_

He'd actually taken it surprising well, obviously there was a little shock initially, cause come on, who would suspect their brother, was a stripper? But from what Dean had told him it was a fairly classy place, he rarely did lap dances and he genuinely enjoyed the dancing.

Sam always knew he wanted to be a lawyer, and he knew he wanted to go to Stanford to study it. He was smart enough to get accepted, that wasn't the problem, but money was. A full ride wasn't really possible; he was smart, just not that smart. So Sam and Dean decided to pool their efforts and start saving until they had enough to pay for everything. This of course meant getting a job.

After trying his hand at numerous part time jobs he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere fast, so he decided to join Dean at the strip club. Three months later 'Jared' and 'Jensen' where the favourites at the club and had stayed like that ever since.

Although he didn't love it like Dean did, Sam did enjoy dancing. He loved the thrill of it, and the attention. His sexuality was more than fluid so it gave him a way to indulge. Most of the men that came to the club weren't attractive at all, but there were a few that caught his eye. One in particular. He was short, even shorter compared to Sam, and had honey coloured hair and wonderful warm amber eyes.

He'd been surprised to find out that he was the brother of Dean's new boyfriend, and from him he'd learnt his name. Gabriel. At least it gave him a name to shout in his fantasies.

He'd been even more surprised to see the very man himself sitting in front of him when he went to his new intern position at a local law firm.

Which was why Sam found himself sitting in front of the star of his masturbatory fantasies stuttering like a fool.

"Is it my birthday?" Gabriel asked with a smirk, one eyebrow raised.

"W-what? Erm my name's Sam Winchester."

"I know who you are. I'm just messing with you. So you're the new intern right?" Sam nodded. "Boy this is gonna be a real fun summer."

Sam couldn't believe this, was this guy just messing around with him just cause he was a stripper? He was never gonna make it through if he kept smiling at him like that. Sam wondered if the desk could take his weight, or maybe he could just bend Gabriel over it…

He was snapped abruptly out of his thoughts when Gabriel coughed. When he looked up and saw the suggestive smirk on Gabriel's face he blushed even harder.

"Having fun over there Sammy? Care to share your thoughts with the class?"

"It's Sam, not Sammy."

Gabriel just chuckled. "It's either Sammy or Jared. Take your pick."

"I'm gonna have to go for Sammy then." He sighed, deciding to scowl at him instead of blushing.

"Good, because it'd be an awful shame if you were to get your jobs mixed up wouldn't it?" He answered with a lewd smirk. "I'd really hate it if you came in one day and sat on top of me instead of your own chair."

Sam just sat their speechless at the man's confidence and directness. He'd guessed he was kind of flirty from the looks he'd gotten at the club, but he'd never expected his amount of outright flirting.

"Now that we're clear could you please go make me a hot chocolate, extra whipped cream and please don't hold back on the sprinkles or marshmallows."

Looking down at his pants to check that his half hard dick wasn't visible, he nodded dumbly and stepped out of the man's office.

Shaking his head, he knew it was going to be a long summer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow things have been hectic lately. **

**But good news, I have planned out what I want to happen in the next few chapters, and as long as I don't think of anything else to write there is going to be six more chapters. I could have made it longer, but I'm going away a week on Saturday so I want to try and get this story finished before I go away.**

**Um I never do warnings cause I always forget, so um buttsex and panty kink.**

**So enough of me rambling. The more feedback I get the faster I get the chapters out.**

**Yes I know, blackmail. That's very low of me. But then again. You guys love it.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The next few weeks pasted fairly quickly for all of the men. Castiel had started visiting Dean at least once a week, sometimes more, all of these visits resulting in them making out in Dean's dressing room like a couple of horny teenagers, even fucking in the alley on one particular occasion. All in all things were going well.

Which was why Castiel tried not to worry when Dean called him, telling him to come over to his place as soon as possible. It could be a good thing for all he knew, but as with everything else, Castiel immediately assumed the worst. Such was the life of a terminal pessimist.

As he pulled up outside Dean's house he took a deep breath, and forced himself to relax. He looked at the pie sitting innocently next to him, it was a stupid gesture but it things were as bad as his imagination had convinced him, hopefully the pastry would help appease Dean in some small way. Because if there was one thing he loved more than his car, it was pie. Apple specifically.

When Dean opened the door with a massive smile on his face, Castiel felt his anxiety and doubts melt away, when he was faced with Dean's brilliant white smile he couldn't believe he'd jumped to the conclusion he was breaking up with him.

"Oh god did you bring pie?" the look on Dean's face was absolutely adorable; he looked like a child on Christmas.

"Why of course. And it's apple." His eyes light up at this and he looked at Castiel hungrily. At times like this it was hard to tell what was stronger, Dean's lust for him, or his lust for the pie.

"You really are the best boyfriend ever." Dean grabbed Castiel's face with both hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss, his chapped lips slid perfectly against his own, that perfect pressure that sent shivers down his spine. An electric feeling that pooled in the bottom of his stomach, a satisfying warmth.

He couldn't help but let out a little moan at the fantastic feeling, he'd never been kissed like this before. Each precious touch of his lips against Dean's was special, a wonderful feeling that spread throughout his body.

Before, kissing was always just a prelude of better things to come, but this; this was a whole other thing. He loved the flutter in chest at that first press of soft, pouty lips. Dean really was made to be kissed. Sinful, tempting lips. Oh the things he wanted to do to them.

Almost as though Dean had been reading his thoughts, he'd pulled back from their embrace with a cheeky look on his face. He had lust written all over his face, lips swollen from kisses, pupils blown wide and hair sinfully ruffled.

"I think we better go inside, don't you?" The look Dean gave him made him choke on his words; instead he just nodded dumbly and let himself be led inside by his boyfriend.

When they got in Dean pushed him on to the couch. "Sit there. I'll be out in a minute." And with that he'd disappeared into his bedroom

Castiel could feel his heart racing, although this time it wasn't anxiety, it was arousal.

He could feel his cock in his pants, half hard from their impromptu make out session and the anticipation of what Dean had planned for him. Castiel managed to restrain himself from palming his dick, instead letting fantasies of him and Dean, naked together, and wash over him.

It had felt like hours to Castiel by time Dean was ready, although he knew this wasn't the case, it was just his arousal fogging his senses.

"Can you close your eyes please babe?"

Of course Castiel complied, and he told Dean when he had.

Although he couldn't see, he could sense Dean's presence, Castiel could feel the warmth radiating off of him. He tried not to flinch when Dean softly stroked his stubbly cheek; Dean's breath was hot next to his ear.

"Open your eyes baby."

When he did he gasped. Dean stood tall in front of him wearing, what looked to be a new stripping costume.

His hair was gelled and parted, making him look sophisticated yet sexy. And his eyes were lined with kohl bringing out the intense green of his irises. He could see Dean's muscles and dusky nipples through the tight white dress shirt he wearing, and oh god he ached to pull that skinny black tie and drag Dean down into a deep kiss.

The last part of the outfit was by far the hottest; Dean was wearing a pair of booty shorts, not unlike the ones he had worn on the first time they'd met. But these ones were leather. And Castiel could see his hard cock straining across the front. The whole thing painted an obscene picture; actually a picture was a good idea.

He pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a picture. Dean raised an eyebrow at this.

"I take it you like what you see?"

Castiel pulled Dean down by his tie, so that he was on his knees in between his legs. As he leaned over he whispered in Dean's ear.

"Don't ask stupid questions."

"You know this means I get to take a picture of you too?"

Castiel chuckled. "Of course baby." He gave Dean a heated look. "Let's get to the fun stuff shall we?"

Castiel took the deep kiss Dean gave him as a yes.

He slowly unbuttoned Dean's shirt, all the while looking him dead in the eye. Castiel could feel Dean's breathing get faster, his shaky breath warm against his skin.

Castiel never got tired of seeing Dean's perfect body, he was like a model. He was muscular, but not so much so that it was too much, there wasn't an ounce of fat on him, just perfect curves and toned lines.

His nipples were already peaked, and Castiel bent down to take one in his mouth, loving the way he could drag those beautiful moans out of him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Castiel's lips on his chest were like heaven. Each press of his lips left an electric imprint on his skin; he could just sit there all day, being worshipped by his boyfriend.

He knew wearing this outfit was worth it.

"Bedroom." He said between moans. "Bedroom. Now."

He grabbed at Castiel's clothes as they went, trying desperately to get more naked skin, he needed to touch him.

By this time his carefully styled hair had been completed messed up, leaving him looking dishevelled and thoroughly fucked out.

When they had actually reached him room they'd left a trail of clothes, Castiel now only clad in his tight black boxer briefs, which stretched obscenely over his bulge. He was the very personification of sexual desire. He flung himself down on to the bed, spreading himself out, as an invitation.

"The stuffs in the drawer."

They usually were at Castiel's place when they got together, and whenever they were at his he always fetched the lube. And he remembered too late why that was.

"Dean… what's this?" in his hand was a pair of satin, blue panties with a black lace trim. He could feel his heart skip a beat. He'd never meant for Castiel to find them.

"Dean, answer me! Are you cheating me?" he could hear the desperation in Castiel's voice, his eyes starting to glaze over with tears that threatened to fall.

"What? No! … Cas, it's not like that honestly." The disbelief shown on his face was obvious, not that Dean blamed him, the situation was impossible. He'd have to tell the truth.

"They- they're mine."

Castiel expression immediately changed into something unreadable. Until he could see the glint in his eye, and a tiny smirk appearing.

"Put them on." The command in his voice was obvious, and how could he say no?

Silently he peeled of the rest of his outfit, hissing when he felt the cool air against his erection. He grabbed the panties out of Castiel's and looked him dead in the eye as his slid the cold fabric up his legs.

He'd never seen Castiel look so full of lust. He eyed Dean's cock hungrily; he was so hard the small scrap of fabric barely contained him.

"Lie down." Dean loved the way his body shuddered from the commands, Castiel's voice was wrecked from longing, even deeper than it usually was, and he could feel his cock twitch under his intense gaze. He immediately jumped to carry out his boyfriend's request.

Castiel took off his boxers, and Dean revelled in the sight of his naked skin in front of him. He then crawled up the bed until he was hovered over Dean.

"Why didn't you tell me?" There was honest curiosity in his eyes. "Do you wear them a lot Dean? Do you like the way they feel? Rubbing across your cock?"

Dean let out a long moan; he thrust his hips up aching to get some friction on his cock.

"They look so good Dean. God. You have no idea." Castiel kissed his neck and then shuffled down the bed until he was in between Dean's legs.

He pressed his face to his crotch, inhaling his musky scent.

Castiel mouthed along the hard line of his dick, wetting the fabric. Thank god Castiel's hands were holding him in place or his hips would have been bucking uncontrollably. He looked down to see Castiel's mischievous smile, as he slowly moved his panties down enough, so he could gently pull out Dean's cock, just enough so that he could wrap his lips around its length.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Castiel loved that first taste of Dean's cock in his mouth, the slightly bitter twang.

It was addictive.

He curled his tongue around the head, causing Dean's breath to stutter and his hips to strain. His balls looked positively gorgeous wrapped up in that silky fabric, the bright colour complementing his creamy skin. Castiel never have imagined Dean was the type to be into this kind of thing, but he definitely liked it. It actually surprised him how much, he'd never felt this horny before.

His mouth was watering at the sight put out for him he had no idea what came over him when he gave Dean orders, but the rush of dominance sent shivers down his spine. He loved it.

Castiel suddenly took Dean deeper, taking him by surprise, the keening sound Dean made was animalistic and well worth it. Allowing his throat to relax he took him in further, humming around the hard cock.

"Oh… oh god… please Cas… faster."

This was his favourite part, when he could feel Dean coming apart beneath him, he knew he was close, so he started to bob his head faster and sucked harder, his lips a tight seal around his dick. Castiel grabbed his satin covered ass and squeezed, and this sent Dean tumbling over the edge.

"CAS."

As soon as that first drop hit his tongue, it pushed him over too. He swallowed down everything Dean had to give him, milking him dry.

He crawled back up the bed, and curled up next to Dean.

When he was sure Dean was asleep Castiel whispered in his ear.

"I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sabriel time guys!**

**I know it's taken a bit longer that I wanted it to be, but I couldn't get it finished on Friday and then I've been at a wedding this weekend so yeah, busy busy.**

**Enjoy guys, it's kind of a shorter chapter, and I don't really like it that much but y'know. **

**And review**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Working at Novak and Sons was turning out to be surprisingly fun, for a lawyers firm that is; the work load wasn't too much and it was a nice challenge. He was finally getting some experience, and once he'd done his degree, this was the kind of firm he wanted to work for.

All in all he was enjoying it.

Well, if you excluded his massive crush on his boss.

When Sam had first seen Gabriel in the club he'd immediately been attracted to him, who wouldn't? And when he'd realised he was working under him – no, correction _for_ him, he hoped it would just fade away. But as with everything else, life for Sam was not as simple and straight forward as it should have been.

Gabriel when he was working was a completely different person; sure he still constantly made bad jokes and seemed to have a candy stash hidden in every room in the building, (including the women's bathroom, Sam still wasn't sure how he's managed to do that without anyone noticing). But he was honestly passionate about what he did, and it showed.

Sam loved the way his eyes sparkled when he really got into something, and the way his hands moved about wildly. Last week when they were talking about a random client, Gabriel had gotten slightly carried away and knocked over a lamp. It was hilarious at the time, and it was probably the first and only time he'd ever seen Gabriel look embarrassed.

There was other stuff too, he was actually really clever, and a brilliant lawyer. But despite this Gabriel was nice to all of his staff, flirting shamelessly with everyone, regardless of gender or marital status.

The flirting was actually one of the reasons Sam was trying fruitlessly to hide his feelings, why would Gabriel care one of his staff actually had romantic feelings for him? Gabriel was a great friend to Sam, and he was really giving him a great opportunity at the firm, he couldn't risk losing all of that by making a pass at him.

All of which he'd told Dean over the phone that night, and his stubborn brother still couldn't get it.

"_So let me get this straight, he flirts with you shamelessly_-"

"And he grabbed my ass today." He disguised his childless glee at the new development by trying to sound nonchalant at the whole thing.

"_Not an image I want, but carrying on. You flirt back, in your own special nerdy way; and you still haven't asked him out?"_

God Dean really didn't understand people at all; his brother was by far the straightest gay guy he had ever met. No wonder he'd never guessed about Dean's preference in high school.

"He flirts with everyone!" Sam insisted even though he knew Dean wasn't listening. Stupid stubborn Winchester genes.

"_But with you it's different_."

He'd never heard Dean sound so … sensitive, and mature. Even though he was the younger one, Dean always seemed to be the kid, messing about and joking no matter how heavy the situation was.

"Oh really? So tell me Dean, how do you know that? You've never even spoken to him!"

Dean made a sound that what supposed to be frustrated, at least that's what Sam assumed.

"_Look, don't tell him I told you this, but Gabriel told Cas-_"

Sam snorted, he couldn't help it, all he'd heard for the last couple of weeks was "Cas this" or "Cas that" or even one horrific night with too much tequila "Cas has the tightest ass I have ever had." That particular thought had been stopped in its tracks before Dean could scar him any further.

While he was happy he had actually found someone worth sleeping with more than once, (it was no secret Dean was something of a slut in his younger years) Sam really didn't need know every single dirty detail or worse, the sickly sweetness that was Dean in love.

When Dean coughed on the other end of the line he realised he'd been zoned out for a good few minutes.

"_Are you even listening to me bitch? I'm trying to help you out so you can have lots of disgusting gay sex_."

"Dean! You're gay!"

"_Oh my god stop bitching. _Anyway_, as I was saying before you started daydreaming about sugar lips, Gabriel told Cas he has like a massive crush on you._"

Sam was stunned. Literally speechless.

"W-wait, what? Are you being serious?" He couldn't really comprehend what was going on, why was Sam any different to any of the other people Gabriel flirted with?

"_Yeah apparently he's being proper angsty and teenage girly about the whole thing. He depressed according to Cas; well as depressed as a hyper active sugar addict can be_."

"B-but-"

"_Jesus Sam, I tell you a guy you want to marry and have his adopted Asian babies wants you too, and the first thing you try and do is find a way out of it."_

As much as he hated to admit his brother was right (first time for everything) he really liked Gabriel, why was he pushing him away if he actually had a chance with him?

He knew the answer of course; he was scared. Far too many times he'd fell for people, thinking they actually liked him when all they wanted was his body, no one ever saw past his stripper persona. But with Gabriel, he knew the real Sam, hell he was working for him, Gabriel knew who he was and still showed an interest. Maybe it was time to look past his doubts and actually take a chance for once.

Sam sighed, defeated by his own logic.

"Fine. I'll give it a shot."

"_That's my boy."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day when Sam strode into work, he was a man on a mission. He had purpose. After finally deciding to grow some balls, he was going to go straight to Gabriel's office and ask him out. Consequences be damned.

When he arrived at their floor he tried not to be too surprised at the sight of Gabriel leaning over his secretary's desk. Meg was her name he thought absentmindedly, Sam knew she'd had her eye on Gabriel since she'd first started working for them last week. Although she was one of many Gabriel flirted, she was one of the only ones that flirted back, pushing her boobs out shamelessly and biting her lip every time he spoke to her.

Slut.

Fine so he was jealous someone else wanted Gabriel attention, but he knew he shouldn't be. After all, he was the one Gabriel liked, right?

Well, that was what he thought until he saw Gabriel whisper something in her ear, wink, and then write something that looked suspiciously like a phone number.

In that exact moment Sam could have sworn he felt his heart break, his hopes came crashing down. How could he have been so stupid as to listen to his idiot love sick brother? Why did he have to go and get his hopes up, when he knew it was fruitless from the start.

Turning around quickly, before Gabriel could see him; he blinked back the tears and all but ran from the building.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**So sorry to have kept you waiting for such an average chapter :/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Right I said I'd get this one out quickly didn't I! After this one I have three more chapters to go, hopefully I will get them done before Saturday (when I'm going away). But I can't make any promises :')**

**Thank you for all the feedback, yet again! **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Castiel woke up he immediately checked the clock to see the date, expecting the worst.

He groaned. Yep, it was his birthday. The big man upstairs obviously hadn't heard his prayers, and just skipped by this day. He didn't know why it was, Castiel had just always hated his birthday for some unknown reason. Maybe it was all the attention or people trying too hard, it was a mystery.

As far as he knew Dean was unaware it was his birthday, a fact he was very glad of. But alas, his relief was short lived when a rather overexcited Dean came bounding into his room and all but jumped on it. He wasn't surprised that Dean was in his room, they practically lived together at the moment, always at one or the other's homes. No, what did surprise him was the fact that he had his arms full of presents.

"You're like a puppy you know that?" Castiel was chuckling at the sight of Dean's exuberant bouncing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE." Castiel groaned, of course Dean had found out.

"How did you find out?"

"Gabriel called me last week, and I know how you hate your birthday but I decided to fuck that and throw you a party."

"A party? But the only friends I have are the people at work and they're boring assholes. I don't want to see anyone."

"Well party in the loosest term. Me, you, Gabe, Sammy, lots of movies and even more alcohol." Surprisingly that actually sounded quite good, for a birthday that is. It was the kind of thing he liked, no expectations from other people, hanging out with the very few people that actually mattered to him.

"Are those for me?" he asked gesturing at the bundles in his boyfriends hands.

Dean chuckled. "Yep. These are only little bits, you'll get another bigger present later." He winked, and Castiel was pretty sure he knew what the present was. He looked up at Dean giving him his best 'come hither' look and bit his lip.

"Can't I have it now?"

And again Dean laughed. "It's not that kind of present you slut" He winked. "Although there will be some pretty sweaty birthday sex later on. If you're good that is."

"I'm always good!"

"That's true. Now open your presents bitch. Let the celebrations begin!" Castiel had to laugh; Dean was acting like it was his birthday.

After having the first present all but thrown at his head, Castiel started peeling back the princess paper.

"Only the best for my princess!" Dean had said when Castiel questioned his wrapping paper choices. That had earned Dean a smack to the back of his head.

He opened the present and barked a laugh when he saw it was a massive box of glow in the dark condoms.

"Not that kind of present, eh?" he said raising his eyebrow. Dean looked slightly sheepish when he handed him over the next little parcel.

Castiel could see a pattern forming when he opened it up to find a bottle of tingly lube.

"Dean these presents don't count if they're for you as well!"

"Fine. I'll take it back then." Dean countered with a cheeky smirk and a purse of his lips; he knew exactly what effect his lips had on Castiel's libido.

"NO!" Castiel couldn't help but be a tiny bit ashamed that his intended command came out more like a whine.

"If you can open this last present without whining I may treat you to a blow job."

Castiel licked his lips, there was no way he could turn down an offer like that, Dean had a mouth made for fucking. He gestured for Dean to give him the present.

Unwrapping it slowly, he was confused to find a small wooden box. When he opened it, it revealed a small silver key. Wait was Dean suggesting…?

"I know it's really soon and everything, and I'm not asking you to move in or anything. Well, unless you want to of course, but yeah." Dean added quickly. "Oh god … ughh … I'm rambling and making a fool of myself. I've never done anything like this before. You're my first serious boyfriend you know? Oh god not that I was a slut or anything! Well maybe a bit. What I'm trying to say is… god, that like you mean so much to me and I-I love you. You're the first person I've ever said that to. You don't have to say it back I just-"

Castiel cut off Dean's adorable ranting with a kiss, before grabbing his face and forcing him to look him the eye. Judging by the flustered look, and darting eyes, Dean was extremely nervous.

"Dean look at me." As soon as he complied, Castiel continued. "I love you too, and I also love the present."

The look on Dean's face when he said that was his real present, the look of pure, unadulterated joy was amazing. His boyfriends suddenly pushed him down onto the bed and practically growled.

"Oh you are so getting a blowjob now."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam had no idea why he had let Dean convince him to come over for Castiel's '_sort of birthday party but not like a proper one cause he doesn't like them, isn't he adorable?_' He knew it was a bad idea, and he knew that for a number of reasons.

First of all, he didn't really know Castiel. He'd met him briefly a couple of times when he was coming out of Dean's dressing room at the club, and when someone comes out a room with your brother looking thoroughly fucked out, then is not an appropriate time to have a conversation.

Second of all, Dean had said mentioned he was getting Castiel a 'fucking awesome' gift, and fucking awesome in Dean language meant it was either illegal or very, very sexual.

Lastly, and worst of all, Gabriel was going to be there. Of course he was, he was Castiel's brother. He hadn't seen him since he'd given Meg his number, as he'd taken the last couple of the last days off sick. It was going to be awkward as hell, how could he explain his absence? How was he supposed to act normal around him when he was burning inside from the jealousy?

Thankfully for small miracles, in true Gabriel fashion, he was late, and Sam was already on his third beer thanks to nerves. The fuzzy feeling in his head didn't help mask the anticipation he felt.

"Cheer up Sammy lover boy will be here soon!" if looks could kill Dean would be rolling around on the floor in agony.

"I told you Dean, I saw him giving some slutty receptionist his number."

Dean rolled his eyes at that. "Sammy, did you actually see that, or is that what your paranoid, stupid-ass brain told you what happened?"

"Well-"

"My point exactly." Dean looked too smug with himself. Something was wrong with the world; Dean was making a lot of sense lately. It wasn't natural.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Cas, when is Gabriel getting here?"

Dean was getting frustrated; normally he couldn't give a rat's ass about Sam's sex life, the less he knew the better actually. But it was different this time, Dean knew Sam really liked Gabriel, (for reasons unbeknown to him) and he also knew for a fact the candy guzzling asshole liked him just as much.

Now a lot of people assuming Dean was dumb, and it was partly true, he ain't no professor and he weren't gonna win any literary awards, but if there was one thing Dean knew, that was people. And he was gonna get those two clueless bastards together if it was the last thing he did.

"He's on his way, he just text me." Castiel looked nervous, understandably. Gabriel was a force of nature, and even though he was Castiel's brother he was a lot to handle.

"Do you know why Sam has been avoiding Gabriel?" Castiel's soft tone knocked Dean out of his trance and back to reality.

"Apparently Sam got it in his head that Gabe is fucking his receptionist, been all whiny and angsty ever since."

Castiel looked utterly bewildered. "But Gabriel is practically in love with him!" Dean nodded; at least they were on the same page. "I swear to god, as soon as Gabriel gets here you are taking me upstairs for that birthday sex, and we're gonna force them two to talk."

"See I knew I loved you for some reason. So smart baby."

"Still not over you saying you love me. Feels amazing."

"I love you."

"Yes, I get it."

"I love yooooooou"

"It kinda loses the meaning when you say it a lot."

"I love you Cassie."

That was the final straw it seemed, Castiel just glared and walked out of the kitchen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"HELLO KIDDIES THE PARTY HAS ARRVIED."

Sam felt his stomach drop; whether from fear or anticipation of seeing Gabriel's face again he would never know. He felt kind of suspicious when Dean and Castiel started exchanging small glances, but he decided to let it slide; they were probably just having sex in their minds or some other kinky shit.

He tried not to let his posture change when Gabriel walked in, but he couldn't help it, he just gravitated towards him.

"Hey Sam." He could tell there was a change in his voice, a tone especially for him. He shuddered at the thought.

"Erm, hi."

Screw you emotions.

Somewhere across the room Dean coughed awkwardly.

"Cas and I need to go … take care of something upstairs. We will be about 20 minutes-" Castiel slapped the back of his head. "Erm. Half an hour. Yeah entertain yourselves … however you want."

As the two oh so clever and subtle bastards scurried upstairs, Sam was faced with an uncharacteristically shy looking Gabriel.

"Sammy, why have you been avoiding me?" Gabriel sounded pained.

Oh straight to the point then.

He tried lamely to feign innocence. "I haven't. I've been sick."

"No you haven't! I'm not a fool Sam no matter how much I act like one."

"Look, it doesn't matter Gabe, I'm fine now, it's all cool really." He really wanted this conversation to be over, he couldn't deal with this.

"Bullshit! Sammy just tell me!"

"Why don't you ask Meg!" Sam exploded.

Oh crap. He hadn't meant to say that.

"What?" he sounded genuinely confused.

He decided to be honest. It couldn't make things any worse could it?

"Look, I like you, really like _like _you. I was going to ask you out, but I saw you with that slut Meg, and you were giving her your number and flirting. And I felt like an idiot. Okay? Is that good enough for you?"

Just when just he thought things couldn't get any worse he heard Gabriel laughing. He couldn't believe he had the nerve. Sam looked up from his hands and saw Gabriel doubled over.

"Sammy! Meg's a _lesbian. _I was giving her my friend Charlie's number."

Well.

Now he felt like an idiot.

"Oh."

"Damn right 'oh'! I fucking love you, you dumbass sasquatch."

"What? Really?"

"Yes! Have been ever since I saw you shaking that sweet ass up on that stage."

Sam felt like a massive idiot now, who knew Dean had been right all along? God, he was so blind. All wanted to do now was make up for lost time and kiss the hell out him.

"Well why don't you?"

"Oh god I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yup." Damn his smug, arrogant, perfect, sexy face.

Wait, he was losing track of that thought. Damn the consequences, he needed to kiss him right now.

Purposefully he strode over to Gabriel, and cupped his face with both hands. He leant over and softly pressed his lips to Gabriel's.

Soft, but insistent lips moved slowly against his, it felt like heaven. It was everything he had ever imagined and more. Soon he felt a pointed tongue run across the seam of his lips; he opened slightly to allow Gabriel access and immediately moaned as his felt his tongue curl against his own.

They had been kissing for what felt like hours, but how long it had actually been he had no idea. All Sam knew was Gabriel was the best kisser he'd ever been with, and they were both painfully hard.

That was the exact way Dean and Castiel found them.

Dean coughed and they jumped apart like they were on fire, and Sam tried to hide behind Gabriel (a stupid idea, considering the height difference) to try and hide his hard on.

"So I see you two made up, and, well, made out." Castiel sounded smug. Damn bastards had planned this.

"Right love birds, everyone gather round for birthday boy's last present. It's fucking awesome I guarrentee."

Aha. There it was, that phrase again. That meant trouble.

Castiel groaned, it seemed he was as wary of Dean's plans as he was. But Dean on the other hand seemed way too happy, he could barely contain himself when he handed Castiel a large box.

Sam knew it wasn't anything good, or at least family friendly when he saw the look on Castiel's face. He looked absolutely shocked, but slightly intrigued and – wait, turned on?

"Dean, you got me a stripper pole?"

Sam chuckled to himself; he should have seen it coming really, but then again only Dean would have thought to get his boyfriend a stripper's pole.


	10. Chapter 10

**After much consideration, this is going to be the last chapter (except from the epilogue but that'll only be short). I've had so much fun writing this story, and if I didn't have my holiday coming up I probably would have made it longer.**

**But who knows, maybe I'll do a sequel? **

**Anyway, I'll think about it. But thank you so much everyone for all the reviews (seriously never thought I'd get this many) it really means so much, all of you followers and favourite-ers. You rock. All of you. Seriously. **

**I would like to once again apologize for my pole dancing scenes, as I have no idea how to write them and how they should look, I'm just making it up as I go along.**

**Enough of this rambling. I think you'll love this chapter; we've got some smut, fluff and Cas on a pole! What more could you want, eh?**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dean lay silently on Castiel's bed, his legs spread and skin cold against the soft cotton of his sheets. He squirmed slightly, not quite believing he was in this situation. A situation he had put himself in, but he still was disbelieving none the less.

It had been two weeks since Castiel's birthday and two weeks since Dean had given him the stripper pole. The gift had half been a joke, and half serious. While he had been seriously hoping that Cas would like it, and maybe even use it, Dean had been fully prepared to pass it off as a joke. But the heated look in his eyes had told Dean all he needed to know about Castiel's plans with the pole.

And here he was, two weeks later, lying on his boyfriend's bed, already half hard in anticipation of his first 'official show'. It was safe to say he was fucking excited.

Cas had been very specific about what Dean could and couldn't see before his 'show', that man was a fucking perfectionist, and wasn't going to let Dean have any sneak previews no matter how many blow jobs he'd offered. Dean had to applaud him for that though, if he'd been offered that many sexual experiences he would have been putty in their hands.

Fuck willpower.

"Are you ready?" he could hear Castiel's voice from the other side of the door, nerves in his voice very prominent. And yes, he'd never felt more ready in his life.

As he said before, he didn't have a lot of willpower.

"Oh baby I was born ready." It was a cheesy line he knew, but from the giggles he could hear from beyond the door, it had done its job and relieved some tension.

"I have no idea why I'm sleeping with you."

"Because I am the very embodiment of sexual desire?" He retorted in his most eloquent voice.

"Wow more than two syllables, I'm impressed."

"What can I say, I know how to turn on nerds."

"Do you want to see me dance or not?" Dean and Castiel both knew it was an empty threat, but he still played along.

"Just get your fine ass in here, and dance."

"Aha there's the Dean we all know and love." As he was saying this, Castiel walked slowing into the room and Dean gasped softly at the sight.

The hard planes of Castiel's chest were covered in a fine sheen of oil and glitter than Dean may or may not have stolen from work, it highlighted his muscles perfectly and Dean ached to run his tongue all over his and taste the skin that was so delicious and so purely Castiel.

As he didn't have any outfits that fit Cas, he'd made do with just his tightest pair of boxer briefs and mussed up his hair even more than usual giving him that gorgeous fucked out look. Dean thought this outfit was a lot better than any others he could have given him.

He looked amazing, and the best part was this was all for him. It was all _his._

Castiel arches an eyebrow. "Like what you see?"

Well, fuck. Dean's already practically incoherent. "F-fuck … yeah." He nods frantically.

Oh god, he can't wait to see him move.

Castiel takes his sweet time making his way over to the pole they set up in a corner of his spacious room, knowing how much he's teasing Dean every step he takes. Fuck, his ass looks so good in those boxers; they're like a second skin. It's sinful.

He has perfect view from his position on the bed, and can see as Castiel takes a deep breath to compose himself as he grips the pole.

Castiel slowly spins around to warm up, to get his confidence. And then all of once it's like a switch is flipped and he then he _really _starts.

He spins fast, and grabs the pole as he stops with his other hand behind him and uses it to grind against it. Damn, Dean thinks as he feels his cock go harder, he really fucking wishes he was behind Cas instead of that pole.

As he sinks down against the pole he spreads his legs suggestively and it takes all of Dean's strength not to go over there and take Cas against the pole.

When Castiel stands up, (it's like his bodies made of water he's so fluid and graceful, fucking natural) he reaches up and grabs to pole quite high and jumps at the same time, gripping the pole between his legs.

At this point Dean can't help himself any longer and frees his aching dick from its cotton prison, and this is why he's so glad they're not at the club. He can stroke his dick as much as he wants whilst Castiel stares at him wantonly as he grinds against the pole.

Fucking lucky pole.

He groaned and scrunches his eyes shut as he flicks his thumb across the head of his dick, gathering some of the pre come gathering there. It feels so damn good, but he knows it's no one where near as good as when it's Castiel hands wrapped tightly around him.

By time he opens his eyes Castiel is standing in front of the pole, hard dick prominent, and with the way Castiel is looking at him and biting his bottom lip he feels like he will explode from desire.

"Come here. P-please." His whispers huskily, his voice seemingly dropping an octave with the lust.

It doesn't take more than a second for Castiel to spring in to action, seemingly as desperate for as he is. The bed dips slightly as he climbs on next to him, and Dean looks up at him with a look that's a mixture of lust, love and adoration. And Castiel thinks it's the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

Dean arches up as Castiel leans down to kiss him; he's determined to feel those heavenly lips against his own. When they finally do touch Dean melts into the kiss, he's never been too touchy feely before, but somehow just the simple press of Castiel's skin against his own turns him into a complete sap. Not that he's complaining.

He shivers as Cas runs his hands up his naked chest, pausing slightly to tweak his nipple, drawing a muffled moan out of him. God, he knows exactly where to touch him to make him pliant and wanton under him.

"Such a cock tease Cas." He murmurs next to Castiel's ear, knowing his breath is tickling his sensitive earlobe in the most delicious way. The shudder and moan is proof that he was right.

He grabs Castiel's hips and drags him over to lay on top on him, and promptly grinds him hips up so their cocks meet with perfect friction.

Dean knows he's a slutty bottom, but at this moment he couldn't care less, all he can think about now is having Castiel's fat cock filling him up. He needs Cas inside him. Now.

Castiel takes the hint and pulls his underwear down and gracefully climbs out of them before turning his attention to Dean and strips him too.

"God Dean. So fucking hot. The things you do to me." Dean can hear the want dripping from his gravelly. He wraps his bowed legs around his boyfriend's waist and pulls him down so their naked dicks rub against each causing both men to moan.

"P-please Cas. Need it."

"Know you do baby … fuck … lube … we need lube."

Dean lets him go long enough for him to get the lube out of the drawer. He more than eager for it now, dick leaking profusely, dripping with need.

"Turn over. Hands and knees. Now." Castiel says gruffly, and Dean shudders at the orders. Only Castiel knows about how submissive Dean can be, no one else had ever seen through the cocky, alpha male façade.

He quickly does as Castiel says; thrusting his ass out like a two-dollar whore, knowing how much Castiel loves it when he's desperate for it.

Dean winces slightly at the burn of the intrusion of Castiel's first finger, but that quickly turns into a moan when he crooks his finger and rubs against his prostate. He loves how Castiel can make him see stars so quickly.

One finger soon becomes two as Castiel expertly scissors his puckered hole open, the burn quickly fading away. He can't help the loud moan that escapes as Castiel presses hard against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"I'm ready … oh god … please just fuck me Cas."

He can hear Castiel chuckling behind him, he both loves and hates how Castiel can have this much of an effect on him.

"God can't wait to be in that tight ass. Fuck. Can't believe I've fucked it so much and it's still so fucking eager for my cock." Dean loves how dirty Cas gets when he's really turned on, some of the things he comes out with is porn worthy, but it still turns Dean on even further.

Suddenly he can feel the blunt pressure of Castiel's cockhead pressing against his sloppy hole, and damn it takes everything he has not to push back against it, desperate to have him fill his hole up. And Castiel does. He fills him up nice and slow, inching in until he's balls deep.

They both simultaneously moan.

"Fuck. Oh … can I move? Damn so tight."

"Y-yeah. Please. Need it."

Castiel sets the pace slow, but from how the night's been he knows that neither of them will last long, not with all the dancing and teasing. When Castiel shifts, Dean moans because the angle is oh so perfect and hits his prostate on every other stroke.

Spurred on by the sweet sounds coming out of Dean's lips, Castiel begins to move faster, slim hips pounding harder and harder into the perfect ass in front of him. Dean loves the sound of their sweaty skin slapping together, it's so fucking hot.

"C-Cas … not gonna last long … so fucking good." Dean is proud he managed to squeeze out a coherent sentence as it's almost impossible to think of anything but the pleasure of Castiel's cock.

Quickly Castiel reaches round to grab Dean's dick, and it doesn't take more than a couple of tugs before he's coming hard all over the sheets. He can feel himself clench around Cas, and from the way his rhythm is faltering he knows he won't last much longer.

Sure enough a few thrusts later, Cas grabs onto his hips hard enough to leave bruises before coming deep inside him.

Castiel collapses next to him, and looks as well spent as he feels. And in that moment he's never felt happier.

"Love you Cas." He mumbles, in the post orgasm haze he starts to feel sleepy.

"I love you to Dean. So much." He looks up at Dean, and his crystal blue eyes are soft and warm, full of love. "Yes, Dean. Yes I will move in with you."

Dean smiles softly, and gathers the most important person in his life in his life in his arms and falls asleep content.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well, I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly have enjoyed writing the whole thing.

The epilogue will be up shortly! (hopefully later tonight!)

Reviews are love!


	11. Epilogue

**I love you all very very much and it has been a pleasure writing this story.**

**If anyone is interested in a sequel please let me know!**

**Just thought I'd give you a quick epilogue to finish.**

**Hope you've all enjoyed it, feedback it much appreciated!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Two years later._

As Castiel sat at the table of the fancy restaurant Dean had insisted on bringing him and their brothers, he wondered what the hell was going on.

For one, Dean looked freaked out. He hadn't seen him look this nervous since the strip club had offered him a job as trainer and choreographer for all the strippers, new and old. And secondly they'd never ever been somewhere this fancy, Dean was more of a burger man, steering well clear of anywhere with some kind of dress code.

The arrival of Sam and Gabriel snapped him out of his pondering though, damn bastards made a cute couple. Almost too cute. But not as cute as him and Dean though, no one had taken their crown yet. Although with Gabriel and Sam recently adopting an Asian baby, their title maybe in jeopardy.

"Sorry we're late, we were trying to get Ava settled for the baby sitter." Sam said apologetically. Gabriel however just sat down and immediately picked up a menu and started inspecting it, ignoring everyone else.

And Sam promptly smacked him on the back of the head.

"Sorry he's such an ass."

"Don't worry Sammy, we're all used to it. Fuck knows why you're with him though."

Castiel tried to subtly kick Dean under the table, even though he agreed with what he was saying, Gabriel was his brother and it was Castiel's duty to defend his honour. No matter how bloody annoying he could be.

Dean cleared his throat. "Right well I'm sure you're all wondering why I suggested coming here. This is way too fancy for me; I mean they don't even serve burgers! Anyway. I'm losing my point. I wanted you two to be here, cause you idiots are the most important people in me and Cas' lives, and so I wanted you to be here for this."

Castiel was started to get confused, he really didn't know where Dean was going with this. But when he suddenly got out of his chair and got down on one knee, it became obvious very quickly.

He could hardly breathe; he never thought Dean would ask him this. He'd always seemed so commitment phobic.

Dean pulled out a small velvet box from his suit pocket, Castiel gasped when he revealed a stunning platinum band. It was beautiful.

Castiel could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"Now, I'm going to keep this short because you all know, I ain't too good with words. Cas I love you. You make me happier than I have felt in a long, long time. You make me a better man, a man my mum and dad would have been proud of. I want you in my life as long as you'll have me. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?" He could see Dean getting choked up, emotion shining in his eyes.

Castiel flew out of his chair and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, although he was fairly certain he was cutting of some of Dean's air supply he couldn't care less. He sobbed tears of joy into his neck.

"Of course I will dumbass!"

He could hear Dean chuckled, although Castiel knew Dean well enough to know how relieved he was, no one would ever guess how insecure Dean actually was.

They kissed each other softly, taking in the beautiful moment.

"Wow, you guys. I never thought Dean would ask you. He's been bitching about rings for like six months!" Sam laughed, although you could tell how happy he was.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that bitch!"

"Jerk."

"Dammit. Are you guys trying to steal our thunder, cause I swear to god I will adopt another baby!" Gabriel cried, but there was laughter in his eyes. He was proud of his baby brother.

They all sat there for the rest of the night laughing with each other, enjoying the night.

They even stopped for burgers on the way home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**There we go, officially finished. Wow.**

**Review are love!**


	12. Sequel

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let all of you know what I've started the sequel, it's called Here To Tease: For Better Or Worse.**

**Basically, it's set six months after the proposal, and the couple are in the middle of planning their wedding. Stress is getting to them, along with their families, new rivals and other pressures. Will they survive it?**


End file.
